


Trouble in paradise

by starsandnightskies



Series: The Soul Mate-series [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry did not expect Louis to chicken out on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in paradise

**Trouble in paradise [part four]**

 

Harry could feel his heart beating in his throat. He was going to marry Louis. He was going to marry the love of his life, his soul mate, his one true love. And fuck was he nervous. In less than an hour he’d be waiting for Louis at the altar.

 

“Are you nervous, honey?” Anne asked.

 

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. “Very nervous.”

 

“I can see. You don’t have to worry. He’s not going to run off with someone else. He loves you and you love him. That’s one of the essential things needed for a marriage to work out”, Anne smiled.

 

“I know, Mum, but I’m just really nervous and I don’t know why. All I know is that I want to get married to Lou but I can’t wait to call him my husband and go on honeymoon with him.”

 

Anne wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. “It’s all gonna be fine. These Dutch people know what they’re doing and they even arranged someone who speaks English fairly well for the ceremony.”

 

“That’s nice of them”, Harry said.

 

Anne nodded. “They’re very accepting of same-sex marriages as well. I can’t imagine what it’s like to live in a country where it’s all equal.”

 

“Me neither”, Harry whispered. Rattling sounded and the door flew open. In walked Louis, Lottie trailing behind him. “Boo, what are you doing here?”

 

“Is this really a good idea, Haz?”

 

Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. “Don’t you want to marry me?” he croaked.

 

Louis’ face softened. “Of course I do, but do we honestly need to get married to prove our love?”

 

Harry thought for a moment. “I don’t think so, no, but I’d quite like to call you my husband.”

 

“I don’t think we should do this”, Louis whispered, not looking at his fiancé.

 

Harry felt tears stinging his eyes. “Why not?” he managed to say.

 

“It doesn’t feel right. I’m sorry, Hazza. I love you so much, but a marriage doesn’t feel right.” Harry spun around on his heels and marched out of the room. He couldn’t handle this, not now. “Hazza, come back! Please!” Harry could hear Louis’ pleas but he didn’t listen.

 

How could Louis not want to marry him when he was the one who suggested a marriage? He ran out of the building and towards the Starbucks. Tears were streaming down his face as he entered the Starbucks. He ordered a coffee with extra caffeine and gulped it down as soon as it was finished. He burnt his throat and tongue but he couldn’t care less. His fiancé had just said he actually didn’t want to marry him.

 

His phone beeped.

 

                 **From: Boo –**

**Please come back, Hazza, I love you xxxxxxx**

 

He had to give it to him: Louis had some fucking nerve. Without answering, he deleted the text and left the Starbucks, crossing the street without looking.

Harry leaned on the railing that protected people from falling into the canals and glared at the padlock on his wrist. Louis had the key on his ankle. He had the urge to flip off his tattoos, but it would only make him look like a lunatic.

 

His phone beeped again.

 

                 **From: Boo –**

**Come on, Hazza. I love you xxxxxxx**

 

He suppressed a snort.

 

Another text message.

 

                 **From: Boo –**

**Hazzaaaaaa, we’re waiting for you xxxxxxx**

 

Waiting for what?

 

“Harry?” a voice called. It was Gemma, his sister. “Haz, come on. Louis texted you three times and we know your phone is always on. You can’t avoid him for longer than an hour. Besides, it’s your wedding day! You’re supposed to get married to him today and what does Harry Styles do? He runs out.”

 

“I’m not in the fucking mood for your jokes, Gemma”, Harry growled.

 

“Whoa there, what crawled up your pants and died?”

 

“Well, Louis suddenly decided he didn’t want to marry me anymore, because obviously ‘we don’t need to get married to prove our love’ or ‘this doesn’t feel right’.”

 

Gemma’s face softened. “Is that really what he said?”

 

“Yes”, Harry whispered and he stared into the greasy water of the canal.

 

“I’m sorry Haz, I didn’t know.” She wrapped her arms around him in a side-hug and he sighed deeply. Of course she didn’t know. He ran out after which people jumped to the conclusion he was the bad guy. But it wasn’t him telling Louis he didn’t want to get married anymore all of a sudden. That was Louis telling him. “Do you want to come inside? It’s going to rain soon.” And when Harry shook his head, she squeezed his hand and left.

 

                 **From: Boo –**

**Come on, babe, I’m sorry. I want to call you my husband. Come inside? xxxxxxx**

 

So now he did want to get married huh? No fucking way Harry was going in there. Did their relationship even mean anything to Louis? Were they even meant to be together? He glanced down at the tattoo, but it still said _Louis and Harry. Forever and always._  It wasn’t fading, it wasn’t changing; it was still as black as it used to be.

 

Suddenly, Harry felt a burning sensation on his collarbones and he had to bite his sleeve to stop himself from screaming. When it had stopped, he took his phone and opened the camera app, pulling down the collar of his shirt to see what had happened.

Birds.

 

There were fucking birds on his collarbones. You can’t be serious. It were swallows and Harry sighed deeply. He quite liked the ship (probably mainly because he could hide it under the sleeve of his shirt) but these swallows were in full sight when he was wearing a low-scoop shirt. And he had a lot of them.

 

Maybe he should go inside, maybe this was a sign that he was still meant to be with Louis. Maybe they really didn’t need a marriage after all. He sighed and slowly returned to the building the wedding would take place.

 

“Harry, where were you?” Anne scolded him.

 

“No, I’m fine, Mum, don’t worry, I like hearing my fiancé say he actually doesn’t want to marry me. No problem”, he mumbled sarcastically.

 

“Louis was so worried about you! How could you just run off right before the ceremony?”

 

“Good to see you’re listening to me.”

 

“Get your ass in there, Harry Edward Styles and don’t you dare run out on him again!”

 

“Mum, can you just fucking listen?!”

 

“Language!”

 

“HE TOLD ME HE DIDN’T WANT TO MARRY ME ANYMORE”, Harry screamed, because well, if she doesn’t listen, screaming is the only solution.

 

“He what?”

 

“Yeah, you heard me. I ran out because he told me he didn’t want to marry me anymore.” Anne stared at him, eyes a mix between confusion and guilt.

 

“Haz….” Harry turned around as soon as he heard Louis’ voice. “Can I talk to you? Please?”

 

“You have-” He checked his watch, “five minutes.” He entered the room Louis was in and raised an eyebrow, impatiently tapping his foot.

 

“Haz, I really, honestly love you. You know I do. But I saw you in that suit and you looked absolutely gorgeous and I just couldn’t understand why you would want to marry someone like me”, Louis whispered. Harry was about to interrupt him but Louis held up a hand, silencing him. “So I got insecure. I have a tummy as where you have abs and v-lines. My hair never does what I want and you’ve got these luscious curls. I’ve got these stupid laugh lines by my eyes. I can’t cook to save my life.”

 

Harry’s face had softened after Louis had told him why he had chickened out all of a sudden. “Lou, babe, all the things you just mentioned are the small things I love about you. I love your tummy and your hair and your eyes and your laugh and I love making breakfast or dinner for you. I just didn’t understand why you chickened out. But I do now.”

 

“You know, I still want to get married to you”, Louis whispered. “I just got really scared.”

 

“Baby, you know I love you. And I still want to get married to you too. Everything is still set up, isn’t it? Shall we then?” Harry offered an arm to his fiancé and Louis was gaping at him.

 

“Do you still want to marry me after this?”

 

“Of course, baby, I love you. Come on.” Louis looped his arm through Harry’s and both boys went on their way to the altar, not bothering to stick to traditions.

 

And so, they stood next to each other, tears streaming down their mums’ faces.

 

“Do you, Harry Edward Styles, take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawful husband?”

 

“I do.”

 

“And do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawful husband?”

 

“I do.”

 

And they sealed the promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of the series, if anyone's interested.... :')


End file.
